pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Egg
A Pokémon egg is an egg that will hatch into a Pokémon. They were introduced in Generation II. A Pokémon egg can be obtained by breeding two Pokémon in the Day Care Center (leaving them in the daycare at the same time). Pokémon left in the daycare will have an egg if all of the following conditions are met: *Same egg group (e.g. Lucario and Blaziken, both in the Humanshape egg group) or one of them is in the Ditto group (which, currently, is only Ditto itself). *Different Genders *Must not be in the No Eggs group (All Mythical and Legendary Pokémon, and the non-Legendary Pokémon Manaphy, Nidoqueen, Nidorina, Unown and Baby Pokémon) Day Care Centers Locations *In Johto, the Day Care Center is located at Route 34, near Goldenrod City. *In Hoenn, the center is located at Route 117 between Mauville City and Verdanturf Town and at the Battle Resort (Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire). *In Sinnoh, the center is located in Solaceon Town. *In Unova, the center is located on Route 3, near Striaton City. *In Kalos, the center is located on Route 7, near Camphrier Town. *In Alola, It is located in the Paniola Ranch. In order to produce eggs in the Kanto-based games, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, the player can sail to Four Island, situated in the Sevii Islands, in post-game. Trivia *In the games before Generation IV, Pokémon would hatch at level five instead of level one. *In Kanto-based games in Generation I and Generation III, a Day Care Center can be located in Route 5, but only one Pokémon can be left at the Day Care. In Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver, with Kanto being accessible, it is replaced with a house where the player can obtain the Cleanse Tag. *Despite breeding and eggs not being available in Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee, there is still a 2D and 3D sprite for an egg in the files of the game and can be obtained by hacking. It acts similar to the Bad Egg. *In the anime, each Pokémon egg looks different depending on the species it is, but in the game they all look the same. **Pokémon eggs (in the game) resemble Yoshi eggs. Gallery Game Pokemon Pl/D/P Egg.png|A Pokémon Egg Manaphy's egg.png|Manaphy's egg EggBack.png|Egg sprite, in battle Anime Vulpix Egg Lillie Vulpix egg.png Alolan Vulpix Egg Bellsprout Egg.png Bellsprout Egg Slowpoke Egg.png Slowpoke Egg May Eevee Egg.png Eevee Egg Dawn Cyndaquil Egg.png Cyndaquil Egg Sentret Egg.png Sentret Egg Ledyba Egg.png Ledyba Egg Spinarak Egg.png Spinarak Egg Chinchou Egg.png Chinchou Egg Pichu Egg.png Pichu Egg Cleffa Egg.png Cleffa Egg Igglybuff Egg.png Igglybuff Egg Misty Togepi Egg.png Togepi Egg Aipom Egg.png Aipom Egg Wooper Egg.png Wooper Egg Teddiursa Egg.png Teddiursa Egg Ash Phanpy Egg.png Phanpy Egg Smoochum Egg.png Smoochum Egg Elekid Egg.png Elekid Egg Magby Egg.png Magby Egg Ash Larvitar Egg.png Larvitar Egg Mudkip Egg.png Mudkip Egg Brock Happiny Egg.png Happiny Egg Manaphy Egg M9.png Manaphy Egg Ash Scraggy Egg.png Scraggy Egg Ash_Froakie_Egg.png Froakie Egg Ash Noibat Egg.png Noibat Egg }} See also Breeding ca:Ou Pokémon es:Huevo Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Eggs Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gift Pokémon